TDA Episode 12: Cast Reuinion
Mia: welcome to total drama, cast reunion I am you're host, Mia, and I will be showing you what will be happening tonight, our total drama friends will win grammy awards for their perfect effort on making a dramatic season right todd? Todd: that is correct Mia, they put in hard work to make TDI and TDA (this is before TDWT,TDROTI and TDAS) Mia: so where are they now you ask, well Matt will show you! Matt: they are right outside in the entrance to the studio! They take you into the studio, and all the boys are in one room and girls in another Ryan: tuxedos, what is this a wedding? Robert: no, it's our day to become even more famous! Kiki: this doesn't even fit me Blizzard: neither does mine, I demand a refund! Jared: they were free Blizzard: oh so they were huh Jared: uh, yeah Porter: what are we even getting, a good job, I haven't done all of this for a useless good job Austin: were getting awards Kiki: GOLD?!?! Rocky: gold isn't even the best Chase: yeah platinum is Colin: I don't care what is best, I just think we should get something Ryan: quiet pipsqueak Colin: can we at least be bros for once Ryan: maybe, depends Marshall: on what? Ryan: if he gives me his award Zuma: what are you gonna do with 2 of them? Ryan: display! Rubble: I look spiffy Benny: I look weird Alex: don't lower you're self esteem Benny: I don't even know what that is Alex: don't make yourself look bad, ignore what other people think Topher: ill never get bad self esteem Ryder: that isn't helping topher! On the girls side Skye: ok tundra you look perfect Tundra: thanks skye, so were getting awards this is so great! Penelope: another award to my collection! Lilac: yep Shimmer: so, um now what? Todd: everyone meet outside the doors! They all gather infront Austin: I'm so pumped! Kiki: this is great Rocky: are you ready Tundra: yeah! Ryan pats colin on the shoulder Colin: your being nice Ryan: I guess so, for now Colin: ok that's good enough Tyler: ok guys settle down let chris get through Blizzard: SHHHH They all stop Chris: where is my coffee? Kiki runs up to him Kiki: here! They all gasp Tundra: you work for him? Kiki: I have nothing else to do Chris: this is a cold coffee He splashed it in his face Kiki: HEY! Chris: oh and by the way i didn't select you guys Rocky: for? Chris: the awards Austin: WHAT?!?! Ryan: you've got to be kidding me! Blizzard: WHAT IS THIS, DIDNT RETURN FOR ACTION NOW LIED TO OOOO BOY! Porter: this isn't fair Johana: excuse me! She pushes Jared Jared: what the Chris: hello johana aka new assistant He slams the doors Chase: were, not popular now Kiki: this is unfair He grabs the tv and throws it Austin: calm down dude Zuma: dude i don't like this, I'm going Rocky: me to Tyler: WAIT! They stop Tyler: you guys were great, don't stop because you were cheated out! You guys can do this! Austin: YEAH! Ryder: we need a plan, me Robert,Kiki,Chase,Lilac,Zuma,Topher and Shimmer will stay out here ok, you guys go in! They run in while those 7 stay out Chase: oh boy Austin: THERE! They run into the room Tundra: balloons!? Chris: YEP WELCOME TO SEASON 3! Blizzard: NO Chris: YEP! Chase: WHAT THE! Matt: chris just announced season 3! Ryder: noo! Robert: aww man! Kiki: AGAIN I HAVE TO SIT OUT! NO! Todd: here are your grammy awards Kiki: this is less annoying thanks man! Chase: SWEET! Ryder: its so cool! Chris: ok you 7 you will sit on the sidelines! Kiki: i don't care i got myself a grammy award Chris goes to the others, they're in a tent at Total drama action's location Chris: ok you guys along with Tyler and Johana will be in TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR! Blizzard: woo Ryan: alright! Chris: so what will happen next season for TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR!!!!